Bulmas Jealousy
by jaedrip
Summary: Life is great after buus defeat , bulma and vegeta are married , Bulma is happy enough , things cant get any greater , until a Attractive inventor , starts trying to put the moves on vegeta . how will bulma react ?
1. Chapter 1

its been a few years since buu was deafeated , things seem to have been going great . The world knows peace , and Goku and the z fighters have been living normal lives as best as they can . Things have not changed between the saiyans and their families , and friends , still as close as can be. Gohan and Videl are happily married , as well as Krillen and 18 . Yamcha has stayed the player he is , and Goku and Chichi are still going strong . Trunks and Goten are the best of friends . As for Vegeta , he has finally married the Blue haired Beauty ,Bulma. All things have been great for Vegeta and Bulma , peace is finally apart of their lives ... Until the newest threat makes itself known... Bulmas Jealousy.

It was a normal day at Capsule Corps . Goten was over , he and trunks have nearly been inseperable since buus defeat . They run around the house playing tag unware of breaking every lamp and coffee table they pass. Vegeta was of course in the gravity room , getting his daily workout in ignoring the two " brats " while they wreak havoc through the house . Bulma and her father were in the lab , working on their newest invention .

" What else do you think it needs dad ? I have a feeling it needs some finishing touches but I cant put my finger on it " Bulma told her father with a concerned look on her face.

Bulmas father stared at their newest contraption with deep focus , never taking his ciggarette out of his mouth .

" Im not sure either sweet pea , but I cant shake the feeling either , Maybe we need a second opinon "

Bulma took a few more minutes concentrating on the new invention until she finally gave up , all the thinking and having it lead to no where was giving her a slight headache.

"Oh well , dad . Im going inside , Im sure the boys are hungry , and Im pretty confident Vegeta hasnt been keeping his eye on them , so I just know the house will be wrecked . A fresh view tomorrow , maybe we'll figure it out after some rest. "

Bulma began to walk out of the lab , taking one more look at her father before stepping out the door .

" Now he has that determined look on his face , hes never going to stop until he gets it right " Bulma exasperated.

As Bulma walked through the hall to her house she heard the laughter of the two young half saiyans , not long after she heard glass shatter .

" BOYSSSSS! where are you ?! What was that ! You guys are going to get it ! "

Goten and trunks nervously looked at eachother .

" Umm , Uhhh , NOTHING ! " they said in perfect Stammered Unison .

"your moms going to kill us trunks ! "

"I know lets make a break for it " trunks exclaimed before they flew out of the house as fast as they can.

Bulma entered the house , taking in her surroundings and the mess before her.

" oh my god ! they are dead meat .. just wait till i find them.. "

Vegeta walks in while bulma grumbles to herself about how much trouble those boys are in .

"hmph " Vegeta Scowls at the mess and rolls his eyes , as he walks over to the fridge .

" Where is the food woman ? im starving "

" well your just going to have to wait vegeta , i have to clean up all this mess the boys made since you werent watching them like you should have been " Bulma replies with a slight attitude and her hands on her hips.

Vegeta scowls at his wife with his arms crossed over his chest.

" hmph , I didnt want Kakorats boy here in the first place , its not my job to play nanny "

Bulma returns the eye roll , she was so sick of Vegeta pretending he doesnt like Goku or his family .

" ok ok , if you stop being a jerk ill have dinner waiting for you in 15 minutes ,does that sound ok your highness ?" Bulma smirks at her husband.

" Its about time you start addressing me correctly "

Vegeta cant help but keep a small grin off his face , he loves nothing more than to push his wifes buttons .

As he lazily heads upstairs , Bulma gets started on dinner . She was in a better mood now , she loved it when vegeta flirted back with her even if he was being a jerk about it , she couldnt blame him , it was the only way he knew . She didnt ask for much affection from her husband , she was happy with what he gave her , being the warrior prince of all saiyans . Besides , she thought his dominant personality was sexy. Although her pride would never let her admit that to him.

A few hours later , Bulma was washing the dishes , the sink was piled up with stacks of plates .

" these saiyans eat way too much , its practically disgusting , i swear they dont even chew " Bulma thought.

It was around 8 O clock when goten finally decided to head home .

" thanks for the dinner Bulma ! see ya Trunks , Bye Vegeta "

goten flew off rubbing his full belly .

" Ok trunks , its about time you start getting ready for bed " bulma told her son.

" awwww but mom , i dont want toooo ! goten gets to stay up late all the ti-"

Trunks was quickly shot down with one glare from his dad .

" fineeeee . But will you come say good night ? will you dad ? i mean i dont want hugs and kisses , im not a baby , but please dad ?"

Vegeta stared at his son with a harmless scowl on his face , he was just about to decline when bulma shot him a look that could kill.

" hmph , fine , But after , you close your eyes and dont open them until the morning , you understand me son ? " he glared at trunks for getting him into this mess.

" awsome ! i promise dad "

Trunks had finally fallen asleep , and the only two left awake in the house were Bulma and Vegeta . Ever since their marriage , their love life had drastically increased . It was bulmas favorite part of her day , around this time of night ,vegeta couldnt keep his hands off of her , and she loved the attention he gave her .

The couple made their way to their bed , where all the saiyan magic happens . Bulma always found it so fascinating , how vegeta couldnt stand public displays of affection , but when it came to sex , every body part of his roughly and gentlely touched hers at the same time . To think that there were rumors of Vegeta being a virgin when she first met him . Boy have those rumors been put to rest , because the man worked wonders in the bed .


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning , bulma was woken up by a gentle breeze and the soft chirping of birds ,

she lazily opened her eyes , and seen the window to her bed room was open . Vegeta , she thought . He was always flying out the window to the gravity room , sometimes he wouldnt close the window , she wasnt upset about it this time though . She still lay there in blissful euphoria , thinking about the night she shared with her husband , how could she stay mad at him after that . She continued to lay there for a few more minutes feeling something soft and furry beneath her fingers , she looked down to find feathers from her pillow scattered through her bed . She instantly became flushed , shyly smiling to herself , remembering how vegeta bit a chunk out of her pillow trying to control his pleasure.. She was always left in awe at his restraint knowing how strong he was . The night couldnt have been more perfect .

After showering and cleaning up the feathers , Bulma headed downstairs only to find her mother cooking up a breakfast feast while trunks and vegeta gobbled up their first plate of pancakes . She rolled her eyes at her saiyan boys , they could be so sloppy .

" Goodmorning dear , would you like some breakfast ? are you feeling ok , you look flushed ? are you feverish ?" Bunny asked her now embarressed daughter .

Bulmas blush deepened at her mothers question , and at the corner of her eye she saw vegeta smirking at her , he knew exactly why she was flushed .

" No mom , im fine , it was just really hot in my room all night "

Vegetas smirk grew even more as he added " and she means ALLLLL NIGHT "

Bulma choked on her coffee and glared at vegeta while her face turned crimson , luckily bunny hadnt noticed vegetas remark . He could be such an ass .

" Any ways , your father is waiting for you in the lab he would like you to meet someone "

Bulma looked at her mother in confusion , who on earth could her father want her to meet so early in the morning it must be important , she thought to herself.

" alright ill skip breakfast , ill head down there right now "

Bulma started for the lab , not before kissing her saiyan princes softly on the cheek

" dont forget to chew " she told trunks , looking almost disgusted .

Vegeta just gave her his normal grunt as a response to the kiss . At least he didnt pull away this time , he must still be in a good mood from last night bulma thought.

Reaching the lab , bulma heard her father talking to someone , and to her surprise it was a womans voice who replied.

Who the hell is that ? bulma silently asked herself.

As she entered the room , her father and his guest glanced in her direction upon her arrival .

" Ah , bulma this is Dr. adams , Stacy adams , she is one of the top inventors in the world , shes ranked as second smartest female known to man kind right under you bulma . She has a brilliant mind and an eye for invention improvement , ive invited her here to work with us on our new project . "

" oh mr briefs stop it your making me blush , hello bulma , you can call me stacy , im really impressed with your lab here , your father has told me so much about your research , and all that you have done for the world , i have to say im very impressed and honored just to be speaking to you , although i have to warn you , im fighting for your spot " Dr. Adams chuckled and bulmas father joined right in .

Bulma stared at the woman before her , She was absolutley gorgeous , about 5'3 , long thick wavy hair , that framed her face perfectly . Her physique was amazing , she had full hips , and a tiny waist , and the prettiest smile , Bulma hated her already . She didnt like any girl that looked better than her . That was saying alot since bulma knew she was beautiful as well , and she loved to toot her own horn , she knew her body was amazing too . But this woman was seriously too perfect , and bulma can tell that she was dead serious at stealing her spot although she played it off with fake laughter.

" hello stacy , im bulma , and thank you , im flattered , oh and its not likely " Bulma shot back with a polite smirk on her face . Bitch she thought to herself.

" Dont be too sure bulma her newest research project has the authorities at her beck and call , theres even speak of a nobel prize " Bulmas father giggled.

Bulma felt like steam was coming out of her ears .

Im grown now , i have a family , im mature , im the most beautiful woman in this area let alone smartest , she thought trying to calm herself down .

" hmph " bulma glared at Dr. adams while she continued to speak to her father.

" BULMAAA ! BULMAAAA ! WOMAN ! " Vegetas roaring voice startled everyone in the lab .

Saved by the bell bulma thought , "ahem , excuse me dad , stacy , ill be right back "

she walked over to vegetas loud swearing , and yelled after him " What do you want vegeta ! stop swearing like that in front of trunks ! "

" YOUR LITTLE BRAT RUINED MY ARMOR ! "

" oh get over it vegeta you dont need it anyways the world is at peace now remeber ? " she shot back with just as much acid in her voice .

" This is my saiyan armor ! grrrrrrr , make me new armor and ill spare the childs arm " he grunted while holding trunks by the arm ,with trunks pulling to get away .

" Put him down vegeta ! this instant , or i wont make you armor or rebuild the droids you destroyed this morning " She glared at her husband .

Vegeta let out and angry gruff and dropped his son to the floor . Trunks looked up at his dad trying to stifle his laugh , his dad is one of the toughest men in the universe and all it takes is his mom to give him one look and he'll listen to her . Vegeta scowled at his son and trunks straightened his face immediatley , Vegetas blood was boiling but after all it was his son.

" grrrr , get lost son or your mother wont be able to save you ! " With that trunks stood up and ran in the direction away from his dad as fast as he could .

Bulma and vegeta stood there in silence , glaring at eachother , when a womans voice spoke up suprising both of them .

" Vegeta is it ? I couldnt help but over hear , if youd like i would glady reconstruct you new and improved armor " Dr. adams gave him a flirtatious smile .

Bulmas head whipped around in suprise only to see Dr adams eyeing vegeta like he was a piece of meat.

Dr. adams seductively walked over to vegeta , her hips dramatically swinging from left to right , she took the armor out of vegetas hand and examined it .

" this material is out dated , and the technology of it is boring , i can whip you up something that would suit your handsome face much better than this junk "

Bulmas mouth dropped , and her anger rose . Who does this bitch think she is ? how dare she bash the armor i made vegeta ?! and handsome ?! wtf !

Vegeta payed no attention to her swinging hips witch made bulma feel alot better , and his only response to dr adams was a glare and his usual "hmph ".

He gave no response to dr adams offer , he just glared at her , and stalked out the room leaving the two earthling women behind .

" hmmm ill take that as a yes , bulma honey , no need to worry about this , ill have it done for him by tomorrow , you can go back to the lab your father requires your assistance " dr . adams gave bulma a polite smile . But bulma can see through her fake smile , the coniving bitch she is . Bulma angrily stormed off to the lab , deciding to tell her father to hell with stacy adams ...


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma found her father in the lab and walked directly to him . Mr. Briefs didnt seem to notice his angry daughter because he was in deep thought , excited that mrs adams will be there to help him with his new invention.

"oh hello dear , so what do you think about ?" Bulmas father exitedly asked her.

Bulma was just about to unleash all her rage about how she felt about the horrid woman but she could clearly see her dad was more than happy about having her around so she held her tounge for her fathers sake.

"Shes great dad ,im sure she'll help us alot with this. " she faked smiled at her father , clenching her fists tight as she lied to his face.

She really wanted to tell him how she really felt but she didnt want to break his heart.

" great great , im glad , i have a feeling you two will be getting along just great " he beamed at her .

yeah right , im this close to blowing this womans head off. Bulma thought to herself.

" I have the same feeling Mr. briefs " chimed in Stacy adams with a huge fake smile on her face.

Speaking of the devil bulma thought as she glared at the perfect woman .

" you have such a lovely family bulma , your son is adorable , and i can defenitly see where he gets his looks from-"

" yes , from me " bulma interupted , her ego taking a hold of her mouth , she returned a fake smile to the woman.

" oh haha , i meant from Vegeta , hes so handsome , but im sure some of your features are some where there too, somewhere deep down... " Dr adams gleamed her perfect teeth to Bulma.

This bitch , the now outraged bulma thought as she looked at dr adams with hatred in her eyes. how can dad not see through this fake bitch , how can he not feel the tension ?!

" hahahaha yes , my grandson is very handsome ." mr briefs smiled at Stacy completely unaware of the tension between the two girls standing before him .

" well i must be going , thank you so much for putting me on this project , its an honor to be working with you two , im sure i will learn alot . ill let myself out you two can get back to working , it was so nice meeting you bulma . And let your husband know ill have his armor ready by tomorrow " once again she bared her perfect smile at bulma .

" oh , she is so great , she even offered to make vegetas armor ? " mr breifs said enthusiastically . " isnt she wonderful bulma ? "

Dr adams made her way to the exit .

Let the door hit you on the way out bulma thought to her self.

" well dear im gonna set everything up for tomorrow for Stacys return then we can get back to work "

" you know what dad , you go ahead , im going to go check on trunks ." bulma rushed out of the lab into her house .

theres no way this bitch is gonna out smart me ..

Bulma headed up to her bedroom , she was thinking of a plan to get rid of that wretched woman . She about a milliion thoughts surfing through her brain when she realized the water in the shower turn on .

Vegetas in the shower , she thought as her stomache started to flutter .

She slowly opened the door , and walked in only to see the prince of all sayains outline bathing himself behing the shower curtain.

" vegeta ? "

"hmmph " he replied

what does the woman want now , after the brat destroyed my armor she better be here to apologize . vegeta thought

" What did you think of that woman ? " she asked curiously

" the woman ? what of her ? she is as blasted as you ! " he smirked at his insult towards bulma

" but you didnt.. find her .. attractive or anything did you ? "

attractive ? what is this woman babbling about , i hardly even noticed that idiot , He thought .

" why would you ask me such things ? the only subject of importance is that my armor be reconstructed at once ."

" just answer the question vegeta " bulma was starting to get impatient and her anger started to rise again as she glared at the prince while he stood in the cascading water.

" why does it matter if i find the woman attractive , if she doesnt fix my armor she will be destroyed , attractive or not " He poked is head out to smirk at his glaring wife .Vegeta began to realize why bulma was asking these questions.

ahh so she is jealous is that it ? He continued smirking at her purposely not answering the question just to bug her . He couldnt possibly find the woman attractive because he never even looked her way . He did not care to look at other earthling woman , he could hardly stand the sentimental weaklings , and although he would never admit it , he hadnt the desire to look at another woman , because his bulma was enough for him , she was beautiful , smart and entertaining . No other woman alive had caught his attention , and no woman alive can take him from her , But he would never tell her that . Instead he decided to further her anger for his own entertainment.

Bulma was outraged , why isnt he answering the question ! he probably did find her attractive thats why ! UGH , ill show that bitch .

" was she attractive or not vegeta ! "

" i do not know woman ! i hadnt even noticed her ! the whole female species is such an enigma ! "

" oh so now your going to check her out ?! "

"well i dont see why i wouldnt as you are making a big fuss about it ! there must be something about this woman "

" UGGGGGH ! "

Bulma stormed out of the bathroom frustrated as ever

he is such a jerk ! how dare he ! i will show that horrible stacy adams whos boss . just you wait

Vegeta continued to bathe , smiling to himself hearing the woman bicker with her self , it was really entertaining to see her jealous it was even more entertaining to see her so angry over something so silly .

Women . he thought rolling his eyes .

Knowing bulma was concieted he couldnt help but be curious about the woman now

why would bulma care about what another woman looks like and be insulted by it ? she is egotistical and shallow ! hmm.. now i have to see what this woman looks like.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY READERS ! im sorry im taking so long updating , and im sorry my chapters are so short ! im really busy and usually only right when i have time , but i just took a break from my job ,so i should be able to complete the story soon . Please review ! i need reviews to let me know if your feelin where this is going.. im just making this shit up as i go . lol . Thanks for the people who have reviewed and read . im not going to abandon this story i promise ill finish it . I got a few other story ideas too so stick around .

As the day went by bulma kept thinking of how she was going to be able deal with stacy adams being around for a while. She still couldnt believe how her father marveled over the woman as if she was an angel that fell out of heaven. Angrily she helped her mother prepare dinner .

" What did you think of stacy adams mom ? " Bulma asked her mother .

" oh she was very polite dear , such a beautiful young lady , she seems great "

Bulma rolled her eyes. " yeah i guess so "

" But she seems like shes up to something to me "

" your just imagining it dear , she seems very excited to help you and your father out " Bulmas mother smiled at her .

Bulma decided to not think about stacy adams for the rest of the night . She could go to hell for all i care . bulma angrily mumbled to herself .

The next morning Bulma readied herself for the day with stacy , she was going to keep an eye on her , and she sure wasnt going to let that bitch outshine her.

Bulma walked down the stairs to breakfast slowly , taking each step at a time , trying to look seductive . As she walked further down the stairs she felt all eyes on her as she got to the bottom step . She was wearing a cotton beige spaghetti strap dress that hugged every curve of her body . The dress showed off her cleavage fantastically and hugged her hips and thighs in all the right places , she wore her hair down , slight waves that feathered around her shoulders . She smiled brightly at the looks she was recieveing , each pair of eyes practically popping out of their skulls . she knew she looked good and she couldnt help but feel accomplished . Her eyes finally met vegetas , and of course he was smirking at her , he never changed his expression but from the look he was giving her and the blush he wore , she knew he wanted to tear that dress off of her , she knew he liked what he seen and he sure did .

you see , that cheeky dr adams can swing her hips all she wants , but she has nothing on me . Im down right sexy , all i had to do was remind myself and with the look vegeta is giving me clearly he is reminded as well, bulma ecstatically thought . I guess i really dont have nothing to worry about .

" You look amazing honey ! " bulmas mother complimented her

" gross mom , you look , you look , all young and stuff " trunks stared at his mom in disbelief , doesnt she know shes old , ugh gross , he thought .

Vegeta said nothing , but she can see from her peripheral that he was staring at her ass as she purposely walked past him swinging her own hips before she sat down .

Bulma started to feel silly for being so insecure the day before. i mean obviously she still had it so why had she felt so angry when stacy looked at vegeta that way ? he didnt look at stacy this way , hes practically tearing her dress off with his eyes at the breakfast table , he couldnt possibly like dr adams better .

Bulma quickly ate her breakfast , anxious for stacy to come , with her newfound confidence she couldnt wait to shove the way she looked today in that bitches face. She headed to the lab with a smirk on her face .

Bulma happily walked into the lab only to find her father hovering over their project clearly eager to begin working .

" Hey dad " bulma greeted her father.

" Oh um hello bulma , I hope your ready for toda-" Dr briefs cut his sentence off at the sight of his only daughter in a promiscuous get up .

" Um , whats with the outfit and the hair dear ?" he dissaprovingly stared .

" i just felt like dressing up , gosh do i need a reason to look Fabulous ! " she shot back as Stacy adams made her way into the lab completely unnoticed.

" Ahem " Dr. Adams purposely cleared her throat .

" Oh hello Stacy How nice it is to have you here once again , today is going to be such a great day im so excited to get started.. "

" Its my pleasure im excited to be here as well "

Bulma turned around to greet the woman and to catch the look on the bitches face when she realizes she looks outstanding today . She smiled her biggest and turned around slowly for dramatic effect.

" Hellooo Stacy , How are you toda-" Bulmas jaw dropped in shock at the sight in front of her.

Oh Hell no ! What the fuck , You got to be kidding me ! Thats it , that does it ! Bulma furiously shouted in her head . Stacy was standing there in all her perfectness , with the same cotton dress that bulma wore but in Black. She stood there , with her long hair curled perfectly down her back , the dress hugged her wide hips and tiny waist so perfectly it hurt to look . She smiled Brightly at bulma

" Im fine Bulma , thank you , how are you ? I Have to say you look absolutley stunning , you clean up very well , and it looks like great minds have the same fashion taste "

Bulmas ears blew steam as Stacy winked at her . are you fucking kidding me ?! She did this on purpose ! i dont know how but she knew i was going to wear this and she just had to top me ! Look at her , smiling at me like that , well i see through you smile you snake bitch , im so on to you . Bulma glared at her while in her thoughts.

" Oh and how is little trunks this morning , do you mind if i go see him ? i brought something for him " Stacy smiled at bulma

" Yeah sure , go right on up , " Bulma smiled right back .

Stacy walked out of the lab unaware of bulmas dagger eyes .

Ughhhhh , i hate her ! im going to find out with this bitch is up to and i promise ill expose her !


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy made her way into the Briefs residence , only to find trunks outside playing near the Gravity room . She made her way towards him with her suprise in her hands.

" hello trunks , how are you today ? " She smiled big at him.

" umm , hi , who are you ? my mom says im not suppose to talk to strangers " he said warily.

" ahhahaha , oh im not a stranger sweety , Im working with your mommy and grandpa on thier new project.. "

mommy ? what am i ? a toddler ? . trunks thought to himself , staring at the woman in front of him .

" But anyways , I came to see you , i have something for you " Stacy smiled at the young boys confused expression .

" you do ? well what is it ? " he asked , his curiousity now peaked .

Stacy adams held out a gaming console , with 3 controllers and 5 games with small present bows wrapped around them . He looked at her in confusion.

" Why are you giving me these ? " He asked her with a suspicious look on his face .

" Well , its a new console i invented , i need someone to test them out , and who better to test them then you , I mean , word around town your excellent at video games , the best even.. " Stacy kept her smile on as she tried to flatter the boy .

" I guess your right.. I mean i am the best . Goten can never beat me , neither can gohan " trunks laughed , relaxing his suspicious position clearly starting to trust dr adams .

She held out the console further encouraging him to take it . He took one last cautious look before he finally decided that this was ok and took the console from her hands.

" well um , thanks i guess ? what was your name again Lady ? "

" you can call me stacy " She smiled brightly at him

" alright , thanks stacy " He said before he ran straight to his room .

Stacy felt accomplished , she had gotten the young boy to trust her so easily..

She stood there smiling to herself . She looked around the compound , hopeful to come insight of that gorgeous man , Bulma calls husband . She took a few steps further towards the gravity room and then BINGO . She could see Vegeta threw the small window of the gravity room , he was doing one finger push ups ..

A sly smirk fell upon her face as she walked towards the door . She took one last look at her surroundings making sure no one else was around.

hmm lets see how this turns out . she smiled to herself


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma was working with her father in the lab , her confidence had dropped some as soon as she took sight of Stacy , She was no longer in her fiery and confident mood .

hmm , its been over 15 minutes , where is that bitch ? Bulma asked herself as she noticed stacy left to find trunks a while ago. She looked over at her father completely oblivious to Stacys absence .

" Ill be right back , im gonna go check on trunks "

" ok , tell him i said hello " He replied barely paying attention to his daughter .

Bulma rolled her eyes and headed towards her home.

She walked into the empty kitchen , wondering where every one was at . She decided to go find trunks , he should be with Dr adams , she said she wanted to give something to him . She made her way to his room , she knocked twice and opened the door to find her son sitting on the floor , eyes glued to the tv and a gaming controller in his hands a bag of opened chips next to him and a mouth full of candy . He didnt even take his eyes off the tv even as his mother entered his room .

Bulma eyed the room suspiciously only to come up short , stacy wasnt in the room .

Where the hell did that bitch go . she angrily thought to herself.

" Trunks did ms. Adams come to see you ? "

"uhh i dunno , A cool lady named Stacy came to see me , She gave me this awsome game ! its wayyy better than the playstation you bought me mom . Shes so coool .I like her , from now on ill just ask her for new games , shes alot younger than you mom so she knows whats cool , your way to old to know whats cool out there . But i dont know who dr. adams is , sorry mom . "

Bulma glared at her son , she couldnt believe what he was saying . Steam shot out of her ears

" ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MOST PEOPLE THINK I LOOK GOOD FOR MY AGE ! " she screamed at her son . He finally took his eyes off the tv and looked at his mother knowing he messed up . He smiled innocently at her , stammering words trying to fix the damage he had done .

" ugh i didnt mean it like that mom , i was joking ! your so young , hehehe " He nervously replied .

Bulmas anger was quickly subsided as her thoughts flew back to stacy .

Where could that bitch be ! Ughhhh i know shes up to something ! She took one last glance at her son and stormed out of his room .

"phewww " Trunks said relieved .

Why would she give trunks that game , i mean obviously we can afford whatever kind of game he wants , now trunks thinks shes cool ? things arent adding up. Now where is she ?

Bulma was now on a mission , she didnt trust that bitch wandering around her house . She started to think where Stacy would be and the one word that popped into her mind had made her grind her teeth together in such anger .

Vegeta , she thought .

she clenched her fists and stomped after the gravity room .

I know that bitch is in there , I just know it .

Vegeta had been training all morning , he usually woke up earlier than his family , that way he can train early without any distractions . After every training session he ended it with one finger push ups . He finally finshed up around 12 in the afternoon . That was usually the time lunch would be served as well , so it was a win win for him . He had just finished up his last set of push ups . Vegeta walked over to shut the gravity off , when he felt an unfimiliar Ki approach his gravity room , the power levels were extremely low so he knew it was a human , so he didnt act with caution , he ignored the ki altogether . After he shut the gravity off , he started to tidy up around the room . He wiped off his sweat with his towel he had brought with him ..

I need to shower , then ill find that woman and get my lunch , He thought to himself.

As he picked up the rest of his belongings he turned around and began to head for the door but when he lifted his head up , a woman was leaning against the wall , arms crossed with a smirk on her face , her eyes were directed toward him .

Vegeta showed no reaction although he was a bit suprised he just stared blankly at the woman . Then the woman stood straight and walked towards him , He immedietley knew who this woman was . He had to admit , she did look pleasant , and her body seemed strong and sturdy , but feminine at the same time . Her body looked pleasant as well , but still he showed no reaction to his thoughts . She continued walking towards him taking long strides swinging her hips side to side , she kept that seductive smirk on her face as she became closer .

Stacy peaked through the window as vegeta finished his workout , she seen him walk over to a base of controls , he pressed a button and walked over to the corner of the room to pick up a towel .

hmm , lets suprise him , she grinned at her thought .

While vegeta had his back turned , she quietly opened the door and snuck in , she placed her back on the wall , and waited for him to turn . She stood there observing and admiring him from afar . Her eyes met every muscle in his back , he looked amazing , better than any man she'd ever been with . She stared at the sweat dripping down his muscles , she couldnt help but shutter . She quickly became aroused by just looking at him .

How did bulma end up with this guy ?! how lucky she is , Stacy thought as goosebumps began to raise on her skin.

Vegeta slowly turned around , he still hadnt caught sight of her , he kept his head down , and then finally , he looked at her . She flashed him the most seductive smirk she had , she could feel the heat rise between her legs . Stacy stood up and slowly walked towards vegeta , a small blush entered her cheeks as she realized he was looking at her from head to toe ,

He must like what he sees , She happily thought to herself.

She walked towards him and came to a stop , directly in front of him ,

She looked up into his dark eyes , and she thought to herself before she spoke

I just have to have him ..

with a sly smirk on her face she said , " Hello vegeta... "


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta continued to look at the woman before him, per usual he showed zero emotion on his face, he studied her the features on her face and became curious as to why she was staring at him the way she was.

" What a bold pathetic creature to look at me like that, does she have any idea that I can destroy her in a single instant" He thought getting more irritated the longer she smirked at him with such confidence.

Stacy stared Vegeta down waiting for his response, he stood there in all his glory , muscles pumped , she stared at the way his sweat glistened on his perfectly shaped body. She became more excited the longer he stared at her.

He must really be enjoying what he sees.. I should step this up a notch. Stacy thought as she moved closer to vegeta.

Vegeta finally broke eye contact as he picked up a sweetly sour aroma in the air, he instantly became disgusted as he soon realized that the scent was coming from the bold woman before him. He knew exactly what that scent was, being a saiyan his senses were far more stronger than any human, and if the woman knew that, she would surely be embarrassed.

" Why is this blasted woman aroused.. Pathetic, all earth woman are shallow and superficial "he thought.

Vegeta finally responded.

" Leave, now. Do not enter this room without permission again. You will not be told twice." He glared at her. Vegeta started walking towards the door, he was very aggravated at this point. He did not look at the woman again, and just as he was about the step out the door, the woman made a very drasctic bold move.

Stacy moved closer to Vegeta , she kept her sassy smile on her face, and began to wonder why this gorgeous man hadnt responded to her yet. He just stood there, not moving, staring back at at her, his face seemed to become angry, he looked even hotter like that, stacy thought. Suddenly he made a face that seemed as if he was disgusted, it was only for a quick second but Dr. Adams defenitly noticed it. Then he finally answered, and it was not what she was expecting.

Stacy became slightly embarrassed, being shut down so quick like that, but she didnt give up.

"wow, hes so manly and tough, I cant believe that smile I gave him didnt work... Im just gonna have to try harder than that, hmmm, this should be fun, I havent had a challenge in a while. "what do I do, I can t lose him now" She panicked as he got closer to the door. Just then, she lifted her hand and blocked the door with her arm, then she placed her other arm on his shoulder. It felt so good to touch him she kept thinking to herself, she really just had to have him. As he froze there , she took the oppurtunity to quickly wrap her arms around him.. forcing a tight hug, she mad sure to press her whole body against his, she felt all his muscles through her thin cotton dress. He seemed to be in shock, he didnt return the embrace nor did he fight it off.

" I knew this would work, feeling my body on his, he has to be interested now"

She pressed her body against his even harder, making sure her round breasts were touching his chest.

She felt his strong hand move to the small of her back, he moved fast and rough and it made her more excited

"its working " she happly thought

Just before the Vegeta took a step through the door the blasted woman placed her small arm in the door way blocking the way out.

"what the fuck is this earthling doing, how dare she-" in less than a second his thoughts were interupted, and the earth woman had her arms wrapped around him and she was using her body weight to push herself against him. Vegeta couldnt understand what the woman was trying to do.

"is this some form of attack? What the hell is going on " He was so confused . If this was an attack, it wasnt doing much, he was about a million times stronger than this woman, and little nudges and body pushes like this would never in a million years knock him over or cause him any physical damage. Then the woman began to shove her womanly features onto his chest.

"this is just pathetic, embarrassing even," he angrily thought as he reached for the womans back, and just as he was about toss her out the door 20 yards out he heard the loudest scream of a lifetime, and he knew exactly who it was coming from.


	8. Chapter 8

" What is this bitch up too? What the hell does she want with my family?" Bulma angrily asked herself as she raced towards the gravity room.

Bulma finally reached the back yard where the gravity room was located, the GR seemed quite so she knew the controls were disabled, but the lights inside were still on so vegeta still had to be in there. She walked quickly towards the door, her fists were balled and her body was shaking with anxiety and anger, she ground her teeth as she came in front of the door. Bulma lividly reached for the door knob and the small round glass window, before opening the door she peaked through the glass and the sight before her made her lose all control, she threw that door open so fast the people in the gravity room didn't even notice.

" WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Bulma screamed so loud, the veins in her eyeballs became visible.

Stacy was ecstatic at the fact that vegeta was finally touching her , she smirked into his shoulder as she pressed herself into him. She felt even more aroused as his hand met the small of her back. " I knew this would work" she sneakily thought to herself. Stacy was enjoying this victorious moment, she closed her eyes readying herself for what was to come. Her thoughts were violently interrupted as she heard the loudest scream she had ever heard, and she happily knew who it was. She threw on her evilest smirk and faced towards the door with her arms and body still wrapped around Vegeta, a livid Bulma stood there before her, fists clenched and trembling. " This should be interesting" stacy thought to herself.

Vegeta stood there frozen, he met his wife's eyes and for a quick moment he felt true fear from the way bulma's eyes were staring at him, cold, lifeless and heartless.

"What the fuck is this?! How dare you ?!" Bulma screamed at them.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted. He pushed Stacy off of him and faced Bulma, who was staring daggers back and forth at her husband and stacy. Vegeta was now very irritated, he hated when his wife yelled and complained and he especially couldn't stand when she was overly dramatic. He stared at her with an annoyed face, readying himself for the argument that was expected. Bulma stood there trembling with anger, all her senses shut off , she could feel her husband staring at her but all she saw was red.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacy eyed Bulma down, an evil skanky grin still lingered on her lips, daring Bulma to make a move, since she successfully made hers. Bulma shook with anger, hands balled into fists at her side, she began to stride forward pointing an angry finger toward Stacy, she opened her mouth to yell treacherous things at the woman but, cut her off.

" Yeah yeah, you caught us…" she began, her hands in the air completing her shoulder shrug, her playful smile facing bulma. She side stepped around Vegeta and started walking around the room, taking small steps pointing her foot out at each stride, almost ballerina like, sly and perfect.

" I'm just a little disappointment that you caught us right when things were about get interesting. I mean can you really blame him Bulma? If it isn't more obvious than it should be, look at you, and look at me" she said rolling the back of her hands down her curves.

" I'm young, I'm beautiful, and I'm smarter than you, and what should be even more obvious, I mean.. Come onnnnn, look at him " she said with her hand gesturing towards vegeta as she were introducing an obvious master piece.

" Hes absolutely gorgeous, and from the looks of it, he's far too young to be with you. I mean of course he would want someone closer in age and far more better looking" she threw her ignorant words at bulma like it was a song, not knowing that Vegeta was was older than everyone in the gravity room, let alone not even human.

Vegeta stood arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face, listening to this awful woman bark her utterly absurd speech at bulma.

" Looks like I've already stolen your project, your father, your son.. And your man" she faced bulma and smiled at her triumphantly.

Steam blew from Bulma's ears, she couldn't believe what this bitch was saying, she couldn't believe that she even stopped mid strut to even let these words come out of the bitches mouth, and before she knew it her feet were charging and she was storming across the room, hands extended, reaching for Stacy's throat. She was going to choke the life out here.

Vegeta glanced at his wife " she can't be taking any of this absurd womans banter seriously" he thought. In that same glance, Bulma was leaping across the room, looking fierce, deadly and almost like a worthy opponent, a warrior even, and as much as he kind of admired her strong will for a fight he quickly shifted his stance and threw his arms out from behind her, engulfing her waist around his strong arms. He would not let his wife hurt herself attempting to strangle a woman who was hardly worth the battle.

" LEEETTTT GOOOOO OF MEEEE VEGETA! NOW! IM GONNA KILL HER, ILL KILL HER, LET ME GOOO!" Bulma swung her arms out frantically, kicking her legs out desperately trying reach around Vegetas huge arms, like a small animal that has been suddenly captured. Vegeta wouldn't budge, she was no match for his strength. She started to kick and scream and scratch at Vegetas arms hoping he'd let go, but he pulled her even more tightly, almost hugging her, the back of her head tucked into the crane of his neck, rested on his collarbone, his arms and shoulders completely surrounding her small body. Her rage seemed to lessen, she finally stopped slashing, her head hung forward in defeat and her hands held up to her face. Vegeta eyeing her carefully trying to decipher when it was ok to let go. She seemed be done with her fit of rage and he carefully an slowly let his arms fall, he backed away and she spun on him, facing towards him and he expected a fight, another fit, a punch in the face even, as she had done so many times before when he had got on her nerves, she knew it wouldn't hurt him, but the sight before him, caused him a pain that he had never really felt before.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip pouted over and trembling, a look of defeat, she stared into his eyes with disappointment and pain. He felt conflicted, this feeling had never surfaced for him before, it has stunned him, speechless and motionless, it took him by surprise as he started to reach out to her, he wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes and destroy the thing that made her look like this. But before his hand met hers she smacked it away, and ran out of the gravity room sobbing, destroyed.

Vegeta stood there motionless, so confused to what he had just witnessed, even more confused at the feeling he felt, seeing tears run down her face, he had never seen bulma cry, he had never seen her feisty spirit destroyed, and yet why did he feel like his own spirit was destroyed.

" Wow, DRAAAAAAMUUUUUUHHHH" Stacy sang, snapping Vegeta back into reality.

It took him a second to remember that Stacy was even in the room. He still stood motionless, his confusion still clear on his face, his eyes stayed to the floor.

"Well, now that cry baby is gone, how bout we continue where we left off" Stacy said with no hint of sympathy or shame in her voice.

He finally looked up at her, his face appearing to be gentle at first. " I know she interrupted as soon as it was kind of getting hot, but him sure I can get us back there pretty quickly" she said with a wink as she slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder. Her eyes averted back to his and at the sight of them she slightly stumbled backwards, fear creeping into her as looked at her with black eyes, he seemed to be emitting a clear shadow around him, he walked towards with that black evil stare, and as quick as lightning he had her by the throat.


End file.
